The present invention is a handheld flashlight with integrated portable power capabilities via two-way universal serial bus (USB). Flashlights are useful portable devices that provide light to users in the event of power outages, nighttime outdoor activities and many other circumstances. This invention combines the utility of a flashlight and a backup power source for recharging various electronic devices.